


Motion Picture Soundtrack

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead Asylum Series [4]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: "I think you're crazy, maybe"





	Motion Picture Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for attempted suicide.

Thom stood on a small stage in a small cabaret, the patrons choosing that place to take shelter during one of the many air raids that have plagued London during the blitz. 

"I'm going to slow it down a bit" he said as he sat behind a piano and started into the song before singing. 

"Red wine, sleeping pills, help me get back to your arms. Cheap sex and sad films, help me get where I belong" he sang. He was getting ready to go into the second verse when the whole cabaret shook, causing everyone to duck down under the tables. 

Thom opened his eyes and shot up, looking around, confused. He was in a small room with a tiny window and a thick metal door. A second later it opened and a nurse came in with a tray of food and a couple tiny cups of pills. 

"Good morning Mr. Yorke, I take it you slept well?" She asked as she set the tray down on a small table. 

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" He asked. 

"Oh, don't start that again, you are in the Broadmoore Asylum" he said as he handed him the tiny cups. A look of recognition appeared on his face as he smiled at her. 

"Of course, still a bit early," he said as he took the pills and swallowed them. The nurse smiled. 

"Enjoy your breakfast" she said as she left the room and shut the door. Once he was sure she was gone he spit out the pills and hid them under the bed in the box springs before looking to the food and ignoring it. He was allowed a notebook and pencil so he took those and started writing. 

'I don't know what the Nazi's have done to me, this has to be some sort of experiment of some kind...I can't remember how many days this has gone on, but I'm quite sure this isn't real...I'm not a patient in an asylum, I am a singer, a musician...I don't know how they're messing with my head, but I am determined to find out...I don't even know what is real or what is a dream anymore' he wrote before putting the journal back under his pillow. 

The rest of the day went by slow but it was filled with group therapy, more pills, a bit of a walk outside with stops for Lunch between all of it. At dinner time he sat by himself, taking in everything, not trusting anyone. It finally came to the end of the day and everyone was ushered back into their cells for lights out. Thom took this time beforehand to write more in his journal. 

'Today seemed to drag on more than normal, I wonder if it's because somethings coming, I wonder if the Nazi's are planning something. I've been trying to keep tabs on all of the 'inmates' though I'm not sure if they're all actors as well or other prisoners that are being fed this lie. I want to bring my suspicions to them, but I can't trust anyone, I don't need them to know that I know' he wrote before putting his journal away just as the lights went out. 

Thom's eyes shot open as the barrage of bombs stopped, causing a very eerie silence to fall across the club. Everyone slowly got up, not sure if there will be more bombs or not. Once it seemed that the assault was done everyone relaxed a bit more and started to help clean up the club. Thom wanted to help but he was too busy trying to sort through what just flashed across his mind. It wasn't the first time he'd had that vision, it was weird to him. It was always when he had gone to bed or closed his eyes for a bit. He was starting to carry the same suspicions as his dream self, but it was crazy to think about. A woman came up to him them dressed in red, her perfectly coifed hair was hanging limp. 

"Are you alright? You seem a bit dazed" she said as she grabbed his arm and helped him up. He accepted her help and stood, swaying a bit but righting himself. 

"I'm fine...Just, had another one of those dream things" he said as he grabbed his head. The woman frowned and ran her hands through his hair, slicking it back again. 

"They've been more frequent as of late...Maybe you should talk to someone about them..." He was about to say something but she smiled and put her had up. "Someone that isn't me" she said. "Now, get back up there and give these people some music to help ease their minds" she said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek before heading back to the bar to make sure the patrons had drinks. Thom smiled and made his way back to the piano and started where he had left off. 

"I think you're crazy, maybe...I think you're crazy, maybe" he sang, trying to not let that line affect him seeing as it was too close to what was happening in his dream. "Stop sending letters, letters always get burned. It's not like the movies, they fed us on little white lies..." He continued to sing. He made it through a couple more songs before it was time to send people home, though he wasn't looking forward to it, it meant that he had to go to bed and he would dream about the asylum again and he didn't want that. 

As expected as soon as he passed out, after drinking too much and trying to keep himself awake he awoke again in the cell just in time for the nurse to come in and give him his pills and breakfast, just like always. He was starting to get annoyed by everything, he wanted, no needed to get to the end of everything, he needed to know what was really going on, what was real and what was a dream or else he'd truly go crazy. 

On his normal afternoon walk he had passed by another patient, he was younger with long black hair, he was sitting by himself, talking to someone that no one else could see. He felt bad for the kid. Apparently, he was convinced that his brother was still alive, he had heard a couple of the episodes while walking the corridors when he was allowed. He wondered if he could trust the kid, it seemed genuine, but he couldn't risk it. As he was walking by him however he heard him sing something and it caught Thom by surprise. 

"I think you're crazy, maybe, I think you're crazy" he sang before going back to talking with his brother. It was then Thom knew he had to do something, he couldn't just sit around and wait for something to happen, he had to make it happen. He was positive now, this was the dream, this wasn't real and he had to find a way out, permanently. As he continued his walk he started to hatch a plan, it was crazy, but it had to work. He passed by the kid one more time and he caught his eyes and stopped to look at him. 

"You're not here, this isn't happening" was all he said before going back to whatever he was doing. That scared him a bit and he took a couple deep breaths before walking back to the hospital, repeating that phrase as he went. 

"I'm not here, this isn't happening," he said one last time before walking in and looking around. He wanted to put his plan into action but he had to wait until after dinner, when the staff was at their fullest. 

Dinner went by slow but eventually, he was allowed to go back to his cell, when he got there he looked around and grabbed his pencil and hid it between the fabric of his sleeve before walking out into the hallway and up to one of the doctors and punched him in the face. He got a couple punches in before others started to come at him. He held up his own for a while but he was eventually detained and knocked out. This time he didn't go back to the club but woke up in a smaller cell. 

"Solitary" he said as he looked around to make sure no one was watching through the door. When the coast was clear he pulled out the pencil and looked it over, glad that he had just had it sharpened. He sat up a bit straighter and took a deep breath before stabbing it into his wrist and using all his strength to make a gash. He held back the scream and dropped the pencil and watched as the blood flowed out of it. He took a breath and dipped his finger into it and started to write something on the wall. Once he was done he finally let himself pass out. The doctors came in a bit later to check on him and one of the nurses screamed as she saw the sight. The other doctors ran in and put a bandage around his wrist and stopped the bleeding. 

"Get a chair!" Said one of the doctors but the nurse didn't move, she kept staring at what was written on the wall. "I said get a chair nurse!" He screamed again and she jumped and looked to him before nodding and going for a wheelchair to get him to the infirmary. Once he was out the doctors looked at the wall and shook their heads. 

"I will see you in the next life" one of the doctors read "What do you think it means?" 

"Who knows" said the other as they walked out. 

"What is his story?" Asked the first. 

"He was a performer in one of the cabarets in Old London, a year ago it got caught in the blitz, right before the war ended. Everyone was killed, including his fiancé, beside him. He had gone crazy, started attacking everyone, thinking they were Nazi's....He was committed here, though I don't think he ever realized that the war was over and that he was really here" said the other doctor before walking off. 

In the infirmary, Thom laid there, attached to machines, his pulse steady. 

"What's the news doctor?" Asked a nurse. 

"He's in a comma, I'm not sure if he will come out of it...He lost a lot of blood, but we'll see" said the doctor as he turned off the lights and headed out of the room. 

Thom woke up in his bed covered in sweat, he looked around and saw that he was in fact in his apartment and not in the asylum. He looked over to see the woman who was in red the night before standing in front of the small stove in his apartment, cooking breakfast. 

"About time you woke up, I think you were having one of those dreams again" she said and he shook his head and let out a laugh. 

"I was, but I have a feeling that that was the last of them" he said as he climbed out of bed and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek before sliding away and going over to an old looking piano in the corner and started playing.


End file.
